Amour sans Politique
by LovARosA
Summary: Dans un monde en guerre, Harry et ses amis vont tenter de tout faire pour que la société ne soit pas diriger par la Haine, mais par l'Amour. Premièrement Voldemort à détruire mais est-ce suffisant? HPDM, RWBZ, RLSB, bien d'autres Reviews Please!
1. Isolé et sans nouvelle

_Annonce: Cette histoire est écrite sur les bases des romans de Johanne K. Rowling. Je jure que je ne gagne rien en publiant cet oeuvre._

_Voilà mon premier envoi sur ce site j'espère que cela vous plaira..._

**Isolé et sans nouvelle**

« 23 heures. Dans une heure, j'aurai seize ans. Mais, Qu'est-ce que ça change? Personne n'est là pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mon monde, depuis que je suis revenu ici, à Privet Drive. C'est pas la première fois, mais je me sens si seul. Sirius est mort par ma faute, et personne n'est là pour me dire le contraire. Ma dernière réelle famille est partie derrière un voile... Et je fais mon deuil, seul. Peut-être qu'ils m'en veulent d'avoir amené à la mort un innocent. Remus doit me détester... Lui mon deuxième parrain... Pitié, faites qu'il me pardonne. Je m'en veux tellement... »

Harry revoyait le mois de deuil qu'il venait d'endurer, les larmes aux yeux. Durant trente jours, sa tête avait ruminé la tristesse, la colère, la nostalgie et encore bien d'autres émotions. Il avait même penser à mettre fin à ses jours. Mais ça aurait été bien égoïste de sa part. Le monde des sorciers comptait sur lui pour faire disparaître à jamais Lord Voldemort. Alors, il s'était fait la promesse de rester en vie et de faire en sorte que le moins d'innocents possibles comme Sirius ne meurent par sa faute. Car c'était à cause lui si le Mage Noir n'était pas six pieds sous terre, parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort. Donc, il suivrait la prophétie de Trelawney et détruirait Tom Jedusor même si s'était au prix de sa vie. De toute façon, personne ne le pleurerait longtemps, peut-être Ron et Hermione, mais ils ne l'avaient pas contacté depuis le début de ces tristes et interminables vacances chez les Dursley. Alors se soucieraient-ils de lui s'il venait à disparaître?

« 23 heures 30. Peut-être que cette année je ne partirai pas avant la fin des vacances d'ici. Peut-être que je vais rester dans cette maudite petite chambre jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express m'emmène au Château. Et après? Ron et Mione vont-ils me ré adresser la parole? Sinon, que vais-je devenir? Après tout, je pourrai mieux me concentrer sur ma mission: détruire Voldemort. »

Ces pensées firent couler des larmes sur le visage du Survivant. Il n'avait que survécu, car à ce moment-là, il était seul, isolé et sans nouvelle.

« 23 heure 45. Maudit soit cette prophétie... Si elle n'avait pas existé, je ne serais pas ici. Non, je serais chez moi, avec mes parents, en train de me demander quel cadeau, je recevrais dans quelques heures. Ou encore, en train de prévoir une magnifique fête d'anniv' avec mes parents, mes amis, Remus et mon parrain. Mais, au lieu de ça, je suis un orphelin qui vit chez son horrible tante et sa famille tout aussi horrible, et je pleure la mort de Sirius. Et, en plus, mes amis ne m'adressent plus la parole, enfin ne m'écrivent plus! »

Harry se leva de son lit et libéra Hedwige de sa cage. Il avait écrit à tout le monde, mais sa chouette revenait rien dans ses griffes. Soit elle perdait toutes les lettres, soit ses amis recevaient ses parchemins, mais ne lui répondaient pas. Cette dernière option était la plus horrible aux yeux du Survivant.

Il resta accoudé à la fenêtre, en regardant sa seule compagnie partir dans les cieux. Cette ombre blanche si pure, comme la lune, qui contrastait avec le noir profond de la dernière nuit de Juillet, lui rappelait tous ses rêves qui étaient son seul réconfort. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très précis, mais, Harry rêvait toujours la même scène. Il marchait dans une forêt, peut-être la Forêt Interdite. Il suivait un serpent vert émeraude jusqu'à ce que l'animal disparaisse sous une couche de neige immaculée.

Quelques fois, avant qu'Harry ne se réveille, le serpent ressortait de cette surface blanche pour montrer qu'il était devenu gris. Que voulait dire cet étrange rêve?

« 23 heure 58... Quel ironie... je me sens si seul que je serai heureux d'avoir Malfoy et ses amis Mangemorts avec moi... Il a beau être un Serpentard vicieux et insupportable, Draco est quand même un humain. »

Un courant d'air s'engouffra par la fenêtre et vint agiter la tignasse de cheveux du Survivant, laissant apercevoir sa célèbre cicatrice. Quelques fois, Harry se laissait penser que c'était une caresse de sa défunte mère. Si seulement c'était vrai...

« 30 secondes. Je vais faire le décompte comme il y a cinq ans, peut-être que sa ramènera Hagrid. 10. 9. 8. Harry ferma les yeux. 7. 6. 5. 4. un dernier espoir. 3. 2. 1...

Rien???

Non, pas tout à fait...

Fin du premier chapitre d'un _Amour Sans Politique_

LovARosA


	2. Retrouvailles pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 2**

**Retrouvailles pas comme les autres**

« Harry? »

L'appelé se retourna. Ses jambes semblaient prêtes à le lâcher à n'importe quel moment.

« Ça va vieux? »

Ces voix... Elles lui paraissaient si irréelles. Le brun cligna des yeux et vit, dans la pénombre de sa minuscule chambre, un grand jeune homme à la chevelure rouge feu, et une fille du même âge, plus petite, les cheveux coiffés en de magnifiques boucles brunes.

« Harry? Dit le garçon en s'approchant du Survivant. Est-ce que tout va bien? »

En guise de réponse, l'interroge frappa violemment le roux. La jeune femme hurla et son compagnon tomba au sol sous la force du coup qu'on lui avait porté à la joue. Un lourd silence suivit cette agression. Puis...

« Je crois que je l'ai mérité celui-ci... Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait la même chose à Hermione? Demanda l'homme toujours à terre.

-Parce que je ne frappe pas les filles. répondit Harry

-Tu as vite remarqué que s'en était une. Moi ça fait seulement une année et demie que je suis au courant...

-Ron! s'exclama Hermione en lui appliquant une légère tape sur le haut de la tête de ce dernier.

-Mais, vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi? Je suis une bête en voie de disparition, moi!!! plaisanta le roux en se relevant. »

Tous les trois rirent de bon coeur pendant un moment. Puis le silence revint, mais pour un court instant...

« Je crois que vous me devez des explications pour... commença Harry

-Oui, mais là, on doit te ramener à Square Grimmault avec le deuxième Portoloin qui va bientôt s'enclencher... coupa la brunette

-Bref! Coupa, à son tour, Ron. Prépare vite tes affaires, on a assez trainé. Les explications, plus tard! Harry, tu t'occupes de la malle et de l'armoire, Hermione, de Hedwige et ce qu'il y a sur le bureau, pendant que moi, je vais m'occuper du balai et de la table de chevet.

-Il a dû s'améliorer aux échecs en un mois... murmura Harry à la jeune fille.

-T'as pas idée!

-Au boulot! Gronda le roux. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les maigres affaires du plus célèbre sorcier de l'époque étaient réunies au centre de la pièce et les trois jeunes disparurent avec. Ils réapparurent dans un salon miteux, dans lequel attendaient déjà plusieurs personnes. A l'arrivée du trio, Molly Weasley se jeta sur le Survivant (plus pour longtemps) pour l'étouffer dans ses bras potelés. Après avoir constaté sa maigreur et son teint pâle, elle laissa le jeune homme saluer les autres personnes présentes. Il y avait Ginny qui dut directement se coucher, après lui avoir souhaiter la bienvenue, sous les ordres de sa mère, Maugrey qui était en retard au Ministère, Fred et Georges qui se dépêchèrent de déguerpir, surement pour ne pas assumer les conséquences d'un de leurs mauvais coups, et Remus Lupin. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce dernier, Harry se sentit vraiment mal. Comment ne pas oublier que c'était par sa faute si le meilleur ami du lycanthrope était mort. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le dernier Maraudeur pour voir la culpabilité qui hantait le fils et filleul de ses défunts amis. Alors, il prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Cette étreinte paternelle soulagea Harry de ce long mois de deuil qu'il venait d'endurer seul.

Puis, son ancien professeur lui murmura, pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ait bien compris:

« Sa n'est pas ta faute et ça ne le sera jamais. »

A ce moment-là, Harry se dit que ce dernier mois de vacances allait être paisible... à moins que...

Fin du deuxième chapitre d'un _Amour Sans Politique_

LovARosA


	3. Explications hautes en couleurs

**Chapitre 3**

**Explications de toutes les couleurs**

« Comme c'est mignon! Siffla une voix froide. Une boule de poiles qui fait gros câlin (référence au Télétubbies pour les nostalgiques des dessins animés homosexuels^^) avec un tout petit balafré... »

Cette voix que faisait-elle là?

Harry relâcha Remus et se retourna:

« Que fais-tu là Malefoy?

-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois! Bonjour Potter, oui je vais bien et toi, quelles nouvelles...? répondit le blond.

-Ta gueule la fouine!

-Messieurs Potter et Malefoy! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît. »

Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans le salon qui commençait à devenir une arène pour les insultes entourée de ses spectateurs, tels que Ron, Hermione et le lycanthrope.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps de ce coucher pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Reprit le directeur.

-Tout a fait d'accord avec vous professeur, venez les garçons. » Répondit Hermione en tirant son ami le rouquin vers la porte menant aux escaliers. Ce dernier fit mine de la suivre tout en emportant les valises de Harry. Ce dernier continua à fixer son pire ennemi, après Voldemort, puis passa la porte non sans avoir lancer son regard le plus haineux au blond. »

Arrivés dans la chambres des deux jeunes hommes, le trio tomba en un seul et même mouvement sur le plus grand lit de la pièce, c'est-à-dire celui de Ron. Le silence régna deux minutes avant que le Survivant ne pose la question fatidique d'une voix étranglée comme un murmure, sans lever son regard du sol:

« Depuis quand?

-Le début de ces vacances. Répondit simplement Hermione

-Et, pourquoi?

-Il a refusé de devenir Mangemort, il est trop lâche pour ça. Cracha Ron

-Mais qui...

-C'est Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, qui l'a amené ici lors de l'attaque du manoir Malefoy le 15 juillet. Draco s'était opposé à son père et celui-ci n'a pas hésité une seconde pour tenter de tuer son unique héritier. Heureusement, Rogue s'est interposé, mais maintenant l'Ordre n'a plus d'espion parmi les Mangemorts. Expliqua La brune toujours les yeux perdus sur un point fixe devant elle.

-Quel beau merdier! Soupira Harry. Plus aucune info sur l'ennemi numéro un et devoir cohabiter un mois entier avec le second de la liste. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vivre sous le même toit que ces deux serpents pendant plus de deux semaines.

-On n'a pas de mérite, les serpents, comme tu dis, restent cloîtrer dans leur chambre depuis leur arrivé, et Hermy et moi on avait mieux à faire que de les espionner.

-Comment ça ? Le brun avait de la peine à le croire.

-Ron m'a raconté au début de ces vacances, le fonctionnement de la justice sorcière et les peines capitales que l'ont pratiquaient avant la grande révolution magique. Or, à l'époque on n'avait pas encore de prison tel qu'Azkaban, alors on envoyait les criminels en exil quelques années sur l'île où se trouve aujourd'hui les Détraqueurs. Mais il n'y avait pas de gardes assez puissants, vu que ces aspirateurs de bonheur vivaient encore sous terre. Alors, le ministère qui ne voulait pas une mauvaise publicité, n'a eu d'autre choix que de bannir définitivement les malfaiteurs les plus dangereux. Où? Eh bien dans un monde parallèle. Et voilà comment j'en suis venue à la conclusion que...

-Le voile que Sirius a passé est, en fait une porte vers un de ces mondes parallèle. Finis Harry osant à peine y croire. »

Il existait un moyen de faire revenir son parrain, les chances étaient minimes mais Harry se sentait porté par une vague d'espoir. Il se jura de tout faire pour ramener le meilleur ami à son père à la vie.

Hermione voyant que le visage du jeune Potter retrouvait des couleurs, crut bon d'ajouter:

« Nous avons déjà commencé à fouiller la bibliothèque du sous-sol, mais il n'y avait que des livres d'histoire et de potions. Il reste la grande bibliothèque du troisième étage, on allait la commencer.

-On en a pour au moins un mois vieux, alors prêt pour une aventure palpitante sous de vieux grimoires poussiéreux sans intérêt? »

En guise de réponse, le brun éclata de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie, qui avait été surnommée la Bibliothécaire en chef par la plupart des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, frapper l'arrière de la tête du roux. Son rire clair résonna hélas dans toute la maisonnée, indiquant à la matrone de ces lieux que les griffons n'étaient pas encore au lit. Après le passage quelque peu bruyant de madame Weasley, qui leur indiqua qu'il était plus d'une heure et demie du matin, chacun rejoignit ses couettes. Et parmi les cris du silence, on entendit deux soupirs émis par deux adolescents, l'un brun, l'autre blond, qu'on aurait pu traduire comme « Courage, un mois ce n'est pas si long, après je ne l'aurais plus dans mes pattes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le destin depuis bien longtemps, avait écrit leur histoire au singulier...

Fin du troisième chapitre d'un _Amour Sans Politique_

LovARosA


	4. Et Vive La Rentrée!

**Chapitre 4**

**Vive la rentrée!**

Le mois d'août s'écoula bien vite pour les jeunes habitants de Square Grimmault. Aucune dispute éclata entre les griffondors et les serpentards. Ces derniers restaient toujours ensemble dans leur chambre et les rouge et or sautaient souvent les repas dans la grande salle-à-manger, pour continuer leurs recherches sur le voile des mondes parallèles.

Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchaient désespérément, dans la grande et vieille bibliothèque des Blacks passant des journées entières plonger dans les antiques grimoires remplis de magie noire pour la plupart, guettant le moindre paragraphe qui ne parlait pas de magie noire ou de généalogie des grandes familles sorcières du Moyen-Age. Ne trouvant rien, ils se profitèrent du reste des vacances pour faire leurs devoirs, enfin plutôt les deux garçons, car Hermione les avaient fini dés la première semaine de juillet. Après cela ils restèrent au repaire de l'Ordre à s'ennuyer ferme. En effet, on leur interdisait de sortir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas entrainés. Même les Serpentards étaient logés à la même enseigne. Enragé d'être en prison, Harry avait demandé à Remus pourquoi on ne les exerçaient pas dés maintenant. Celui-ci avait répondu que le chef de l'ordre ne voulait pas mettre quelqu'un en danger avec un sort mal lancé et avait décidé qu'ils commenceraient à Poudlard avec leur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Depuis plus personne n'avait abordé le sujet.

C'est ainsi que les cinq Poudlariens arrivèrent sur les quais 9 et 10 de la gare de Kingross le 1er Septembre. Ce fut ce jour-là, que Draco, qui avait profité que Blaise, Ron et Hermione aient déjà franchi la barrière, adressa pour la première fois la parole à Harry depuis son arrivée à Square Grimmault:

« Alors Potter? Prêt pour une nouvelle année? Que vas-tu nous inventer encore?

-Aucune idée Malfoy, mais je crois que ça ne vas pas te plaire! »

Et sur ce, il courra en direction de la voie 9 ¾, sans un regard de plus vers sa Némésis.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre pour nos cinq héros, qui évidemment n'étaient pas dans le même compartiment. Mais, ils eurent le même réflexe à midi; se jeter sur le chariot de friandises, dont ils avaient été privés pendant tout l'été. Par contre, ils eurent la bonne idée de garder une place pour le festin dans la Grande Salle.

Ce soir-là, la rentrée ne fut pas comme les précédentes. Personne n'osait se réjouir de la nouvelle année scolaire, car beaucoup d'élèves étaient portés absents et la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas pris le train était comme les motifs de leur disparition, un mystère. Les tables étaient uniquement animées par de légers murmures et des regards inquiets vers la tables des professeurs. L'ambiance fut encore plus tendue lorsque le Professeur McGonnagal entra dans la salle de banquet, avec seulement une vingtaine de nouveaux élèves pour la répartition des premières années. Pendant celle-ci, Harry eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que les absents n'avaient pas pu venir se réfugier, et son sentiment de culpabilité reprit possession de son ventre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de couper sa faim car le directeur venait de prendre la parole:

« Mes chers élèves, durant cet été beaucoup de familles ont décidés de déménager dans des pays plus calmes, c'est pour cela que nombreux de vos anciens camarades seront absents cette années et ce je le craint, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Mais nous avons aussi des personnes qui viennent repeupler notre pays, c'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous accueillez notre nouvelle élève de 6ème année, Mademoiselle Méline Lacroix. »

Un silence totale accompagna l'avancée de la nouvelle vers le Choixpeau magique. Pas que les adolescents qui entrent dans une autre année que la première soient rares, non loin de là, mais il fallait être totalement inconscient pour venir vivre en Grande-Bretagne en ces temps de guerre. L'inconsciente paraissait tout à fait ordinaire, elle avait des cheveux brun-noir mi-longs avec des yeux de la même couleur. Par contre, elle était quand même plus grande que la moyenne des filles de son âge, car elle faisait exactement la même taille que la directrice des rouges et ors qui était réputée pour ne pas être une femme petite.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur le tabouret avec le chapeau poussiéreux sur sa tête, le silence de mort fut par le murmure de Ron:

« Le moment de vérité. Mangemorte ou pas? »

Son étouffement de douleur qui suivit fut par contre beaucoup moins discret mais personne ne regarda de travers Hermione, car tout le monde attendait la réponse du vieux, miteux et vénérable bout de chiffon.

Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas un sadique et répondit:

« ... »

Mais hélas pour vous l'auteur elle l'est la suite dans le prochain épisode!

Bien sûr vos reviews sont les bien venues!

Fin du quatrième chapitre d'un _Amour Sans Politique  
_

LovARosA


End file.
